


Astraphobia

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a botched mission, near death experience and nature’s fury for Haruno Sakura to grasp that that something was amiss. Response to prompt three (phobia) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

It took a botched mission, near death experience and nature's fury for Haruno Sakura to grasp that that something was amiss.

The assignment had been simple, and only classified A-rank due to the consequences of failure: deliver a medical scroll to the allied nation of Kumogakure, the contents of which would be used by its healers to combat a highly resistant influenza outbreak. No casualties had resulted from the epidemic as of yet, but it was widespread and had begun to take its toll on the country's economy and military force.

Team Kakashi, comprised of the legendary Copy Ninja and three Sannin apprentices, had been chosen to complete the mission for a number of reasons. These included Sakura's medical background, Naruto's friendship with Killer B and Sasuke's need to redeem himself in the eyes of the Fourth Raikage. In short, they were on a goodwill mission.

The likelihood of anyone trying to steal the scroll was said to have been minimal at best.

However, amidst their second day of travel, Team Kakashi was ambushed upon approaching the border between the Lands of Frost and Lightning. A web of intricate and well-laid traps had been constructed to catch them off guard. The traps were successful enough to separate the four man team into pairs - Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke - as well as allow an enemy shinobi to swoop in and abscond with the scroll.

Sakura did not have an opportunity to give chase because, in a misguided effort to protect her, Sasuke had become injured and was on the brink of losing consciousness. She had been faced with two foes in the front and one in the rear. When the latter had attempted to pierce her with a tanto from behind, Sasuke had used his own body as a shield. Sakura was baffled as to why he had not executed a jutsu, particularly his trademark Chidori, in defense.

She eliminated her opponents with sheer brute strength; it was a rather messy affair.

The medical-nin then hurried to her fallen teammate and administered emergency first aid. Precious minutes elapsed as she skillfully worked to stabilize him. Once she was certain that he was out of danger, her thoughts went to Kakashi and Naruto. She hoped they were alright and, if so, that they were in the process of retrieving the scroll.

The final stage of healing Sasuke was disrupted by a distant rumble, which was followed by a bolt of lightning that zigzagged its way through the overcast sky. Sakura's hands, normally quite confident and competent, began to tremble in response. Her skin turned clammy and her heart pounded like a rapidly beaten drum. She was overwhelmed with anxiety.

Memories better forgotten came to the forefront of her mind - the Land of Iron, the wounded kunoichi from Taka and the unsettling confrontation with Sasuke. She could still easily recall the murderous intent of his lightning-based attack, how her hair stood on end from the electrostatic discharge, and how the kill strike aimed for her back escalated from a chilling hum to the menacing sound of a thousand chirping birds.

A gravelly voice interrupted the unbidden recollection. "It's okay, Sakura... calm down... breathe. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

She was more than a little surprised at the reassurance. "Sasuke-kun..."

"The lightning won't hurt you, I promise..."

It was at this point that realization set in. Sasuke had not summoned Chidori or a similar jutsu because he had somehow become aware of her phobia. He had suffered harm to keep her from remembering the darkest moment of their relationship. Her heart swelled with emotion.

When was the last time she had actually been exposed to Chidori? It had been months ago, during the war. She had not even caught a glimpse of it since their return to Konohagakure. Sasuke must have been purposefully refraining from using the technique in her presence.

"It's okay," he repeated.

Oddly enough, it was okay. As the next wave of thunder and lightning materialized, Sakura decided that it was not nearly as fearsome as the first.


End file.
